


Breathe (Dean Winchester x Gender Neutral Reader)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, Gen, dean winchester fanfiction, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: This was written for a challenge on Tumblr where I was given a random song and had to write a drabble of 100 words or less. The song was Breathe by Faith Hill. Here is the result.
Relationships: Dean Winchester - Relationship, gender neutral reader - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Breathe (Dean Winchester x Gender Neutral Reader)

Bright sunlight streams in through a crack in the curtain and dances across your face. The rhythm of your breathing grounds me. The beat of your heart calms me. The touch of your skin soothes me. The smell of your hair comforts me. 

I have never let my walls tumble down and let a person in before, but now I have, I feel free, I feel alive, I feel love. 

I have you in my arms. Chuck could click his fingers at this very moment in time and the world could stop turning and honestly, I couldn’t give a damn.


End file.
